


【让洛】奔月

by pandaaaa



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandaaaa/pseuds/pandaaaa
Summary: 2兔塑黄文
Relationships: 让洛
Kudos: 3





	【让洛】奔月

“10、9、8……”  
随着倒计时，所有人的心都提到了嗓子眼儿，赵让作为这次登月行动的主角之一，自然也不会例外。只不过除了即将升空的兴奋，他更多的激动来自于自己这十年来虚无缥缈的执念终于有了被回应的可能……

十年前的中秋节，赵让还只是个苦闷迷茫的高三生，终于盼到过节放假回家，却也没能如愿松上一口气。父母的苦口婆心起不到一点激励他的作用，只让他心生烦躁，晚上连月饼也没吃就早早地进了卧室。  
他瘫倒在床上，正对着大片的落地窗，平日就车水马龙的广州在中秋夜里更是格外的灯火辉煌。赵让下意识地叹了口气，不知什么时候这种繁荣也开始给他产生了无形的压力，城市的灯光闪烁在他眼里逐渐模糊最后变得漆黑一片。  
昏睡了几个小时，赵让醒过来的时候正是午夜，此时的广州已经安静了不少，他微眯着眼睛看着挂在天上的月亮，大的仿佛推开窗就能碰到，漆黑的夜空衬的它格外明亮。  
赵让摸索着找到手机，准备给满月拍张纪念，他总有这种记录生活碎片的习惯。  
他保持着仰卧的姿势对焦窗外的月亮，却发现屏幕中间有个黑点在不断扩大。正当他怀疑是自己手机出了什么问题的时候，窗户却传来一声轻响，那黑影竟然出现在了自己面前。  
或者更准确的来说是一只兔子穿过窗户出现在了他的卧室里。  
赵让还来不及细想21楼的高层怎么会凭白出现一只兔子，只见一道白光，那兔子竟然顷刻间变成一位赤身裸体的少年。  
少年的的比例极好，劲瘦的腰肢，细长笔直的腿，恰到好处的肌肉。肌肤还水嫩的泛着粉色，在月光下显得更加晶莹。别说身上了，就连下腹也干净的没有一丝体毛，那处都粉嫩的没边，甚至可以用好看来形容，和正常男人的狰狞相比像是完全不一样的东西。整个人像是精心雕琢出的一块美玉。  
可说是少年，却还有两只耷拉在脸前的兔子耳朵让人无法忽视，他像是有些不满似的动了动耳朵，这才露出那美的不可方物的脸庞，他扭过头去看自己的屁股，赵让随着他的目光看向那小巧的屁股，才发现那上面还有一坨毛茸茸的东西，大概是…尾巴？又听到少年轻哼了一声，接着自言自语道：“应该睡着呢吧。”  
赵让听闻，立马闭紧了他刚才微眯的眼睛，生怕被发现什么端倪。  
他刚才并不是镇定，只是过于震惊以至于发不出声音。面前的少年究竟是人还是……不，这怎么想都不可能是人吧。  
那是妖？赵让越想越觉得心底发凉，更是一动不敢动，但是刚才充满冲击力的身体却不断在他脑海回放，让他忍不住动了动喉结。  
没过一会儿赵让感到身边一阵窸窣，那少年约莫着是爬上了床。  
接着竟然开始脱他的裤子。  
赵让被这个举动惊的下意识睁开了眼，少年却没有注意到他的目光，只是认真地继续自己手上的动作，赵让又连忙眯起了自己的眼观察着他的一举一动，肌肉也连带着僵硬了几分。  
只见少年用他葱白的手指褪下了赵让的最后一道防线，将那坨潜伏在草丛里的软肉完全暴露在自己的面前。  
小兔子，暂且先这么叫他吧，歪着头眨巴着他那双桃花眼看着那团软肉，两只长耳朵也一动一动的像是好奇。  
赵让再怎么说也是个正常发育的青春期的男生，就算这件事再诡异，他也抵不住一具这么色情的身体一直跪坐在他的身边，还含情脉脉的看着自己的那处，很快他就感受到自己的身体在小兔子的注视下慢慢的发生了变化。  
可是小兔子并没有给他升旗的时间，赵让才硬了几分，命根子就被握在了小兔子手里把玩。  
这这这……赵让突然想起来前几天看的日本漫画，难道自己遇到的其实是淫魔？而且公兔子……不是一年到头都在发情期吗？淫魔的解释仿佛更加合理了。  
突然下身一阵刺激打断了他那些乱七八糟的想法，小兔子的手法并不是特别熟练，偶尔力度不对就会弄疼赵让，但是这种青涩的手法让他在舒服之中又夹杂着丝丝疼痛，更能刺激到赵让的感官让他的兴奋节节攀升。  
赵让就这样任由自己的下身被小兔子当成玩具一样来回的摆弄，但是不久小兔子手上的动作就停下了，耳朵竖了又放下，像是内心在做什么挣扎，赵让下身的寂寞也随着这挣扎不断地被放大。  
正当他强忍着自己去抚慰欲望之时，就看到小兔子俯下身，试探地伸出嫩红的舌尖轻轻地舔舐了一下顶端。赵让这个只有自慰经验的高中生哪受得了这种刺激，下身被激的抖了两下，吓得小兔子耳朵竖起，小尾巴也跟着抖了两下。  
可是赵让也无法控制自己，这也太……  
他眯着眼，看着自己赤黑狰狞的东西贴着那堪比艺术品的脸，心中升起一种异样的快感。更何况那处还被灵巧的小舌不断地舔舐，又或者被那温暖湿润的口腔包裹，什么叫硬的想爆炸，他可算体会到了。  
吃了一会儿，小兔子吐出一截舌头轻轻地吐气，像是嘴巴酸了，休息了一下便又含在嘴里深深地吸了一口。  
早就在高潮边缘的赵让被这一吸搞得措手不及，全数交待了出来，小兔子“呀！”了一声着急躲开却还是躲避不及，被弄了一脸都是，还闭起了一只眼防止溅到眼里，就像一个色情的wink。  
那东西并不好吃，小兔子嫌弃的吐了出来，还嘟嘟囔囔地说：“这哪里舒服了，书上都是骗洛洛的……”  
洛洛？大概是小兔子的名字，赵让想，虽然有些女气，不过倒是配得起他娇娇的样子。  
赵让痴迷地看着小兔子脸上沾满自己东西的样子，此时他早就忘了什么人啊妖啊的，只想更进一步的做下去。  
小兔子应该也正有此意，他借着赵让的东西给自己做润滑，双腿正对着赵让大开。不愧是每天都是发情期的小兔子，后穴早已湿的不像样子，连尾巴上的绒毛都被打湿了几缕。小兔子的两根手指抵在后穴磨了两三圈便陷了进去，进进出出的给它撑成一个小圆洞。  
润滑的差不多了，小兔子就蹲在赵让身上，用手扶住柱身，对准自己的下身，准备往下坐，才堪堪卡住顶端，小兔子却突然起了身，换了个方向，背对着赵让。  
原本呈现淡粉色的耳尖现在红的像要滴血，都到了这一步，小兔子这是害羞了？  
调整好姿势以后，小兔子便下了决心似的往下坐，顶端慢慢地磨进去后，就往下狠狠地贯穿，顶开肠道长驱直入。明明是小兔子自己主导的动作，却见他蹲也蹲不住了，两条腿打颤着改成了鸭子坐，嘴里也发出“唔哇”地一声，听着该是爽极了。  
赵让也忍得难受，他从来不知道被甬道包裹住的感受竟然是如此奇妙，柱身被狠狠地缠绕吸吮，像是叫嚣着想要被进入一样。  
小兔子缓了良久，才开始动作。  
他两只手撑在床上，才有力气上下活塞运动，只不过他腰被顶的酸软，每一下顶的重心都不尽相同，让他更费力气。  
赵让正是几把硬的堪比钻石的黄金年代，腰仿佛有自己的生命一样，怎么受得了小兔子这么软绵绵的动作，他终于忍不住自己的欲望，用力地往上一撞。  
这一下惊的小兔子措手不及，他双腿一发力就想跳开，但是赵让怎么会让他得逞，早就抓住了小兔子的脚腕让他动弹不得。  
“你…你醒了！”小兔子的耳朵又警觉地竖了起来。  
“不醒才怪吧。”赵让依旧抓着他的脚腕，如果说刚才还有一点对未知的害怕的话，现在的赵让脑袋里只有一件事，肏他。  
他发狠的顶弄，把小兔子顶的上下颠簸，身体撞在一起发出啪啪啪的响声。  
维持这个姿势插了几十下，赵让便保持着插入的姿势坐起身来，躺了那么久，他早就想换姿势了。  
小兔子被连带着从跪坐改成了跪趴，柱体也进的更深，让他觉得内脏被一阵翻搅。  
掌握了主动权的赵让开始一边顶弄一边肆意地抚摸小兔子洁白的身体，滑嫩的手感让他爱不释手，从肩膀摸到腰间，再从腰间往下腹去摸，摸够了再往上去掐那两颗肉粒。  
小兔子被他毫无章法的手法摸得浑身发抖，挣扎着要往前逃。  
赵让见势一把抓住他的兔子耳朵，这一下可真是意料之外，轮到小兔子浑身僵硬了。他耳朵天生的娇弱敏感，平日里光是被轻轻抚摸一下都能让他战栗不止，更何况像这样被抓住了耳根，这简直要了他的命。  
赵让感受到身下人的僵硬，便知道自己这是抓住了他的命门。所以他继续单手抓握着小兔子的耳根，只留大拇指在耳廓里来回的抚摸。  
同时另一只手也不闲着，绕过小兔子细瘦的腰肢，来到下腹握住那滴着水儿的小东西。  
上下两处命门都被别人玩弄着，后穴也没有被放过的意思，依旧次次往深处顶弄。  
小兔子被肏的口水都往下滴，脸上潮红一片，后穴不断地收缩。  
刚泄过一次的赵让不想这次也这么快，便安慰道：“洛洛乖，放松点。”  
听到赵让叫自己洛洛，小兔子瞪大了眼睛，顿时眼泪就充满了眼眶大颗大颗的往下落。  
赵让听到抽噎声，一下慌了身，谁能忍心这么个娇滴滴的宝贝在自己怀里哭呢，他只觉得自己欺负的狠了，连忙松开两只手，安抚的摸小兔子的头。  
“不哭不哭喔。”  
但是小兔子还是抽抽搭搭地，说：“你…你这个坏蛋，你早、早就醒了……还欺、欺负，你是故意的！”  
小兔子说着，又想起来刚才自己以为他睡着做的那些事，又羞又愤，恨不得把身体埋进床里。  
赵让不知道怎么解释，只好停下了动作，整个人伏在他身上念着是我错了是我错了，你别生气好不？  
小兔子心想，明明你那根粗大的玩意儿还杵在我身体里，还好意思叫我别生气，更何况赵让现在一动不动让他胀地难受，眼泪还是止不住地流。  
但是他又不好意思像刚才那么主动，只好暗暗收缩后面，心想夹死你这个坏蛋。  
赵让被夹得难受，他试探的问：“我要继续动了喔？”  
小兔子也不理他，他就继续问。  
问的小兔子脖子都羞红了，只好耳朵上下耸动了两下。  
赵让马上心领神会继续大开大合的进出。  
赵让看着那随自己动作上下摇摆的小尾巴，心里又有了想法，但是他又怕小兔子红着眼睛哭，先试探地碰了两下，见小兔子没什么反应，便用大手整个抓住毛球来回揉搓。  
小兔子被突如其来的刺激弄得几乎要尖叫出声，他狠狠咬住下唇才堪堪忍住，但是身体的战栗却怎么也忍不住，前面跟着吐出了清液。  
赵让也随着小兔子的痉挛将滚烫的白浊浇灌进了甬道。  
两人泄过后均是喘个不停，赵让缓缓把东西抽了出来。  
粉嫩的肉穴现如今被弄的媚红，原本应该闭合的地方却形成了一个小小的空洞，还不断地有白浊泄出来。  
赵让盯着这处，才刚泄过的软肉还没休息便又硬了几分，抵着小兔子的大腿根。  
小兔子被搞得没有力气闪躲，翻过身来皱着眉瞪他：“到底谁是发情期啊？”  
赵让不好意地嘿嘿笑了两声，又腆着脸滑了进去，刚进去，内里的紧致就让他又胀大了几分。  
不过这次他不着急动作，只是耐心地磨着里面的一点，磨得小兔子自己也缓缓升起旗来。  
他趁小兔子放松了注意力，又偷偷去摸那毛茸茸的耳尖。  
小兔子的注意力全集中在赵让怎么动作的这么慢，直到自己再一次被掐住了耳根才发觉大事不妙。  
“小妖精，”赵让说出这三个字顿时觉得有些尴尬，连忙咳嗽了两声，改口道：“洛洛，你是哪儿来的呀？”  
小兔子支棱起没被控制的另一只耳朵往他脸上抽了一下，说：“当我没听到？说谁妖精呢？我是神仙！”  
“好好好。”赵让揉了揉脸，心想哪有你这么不正经的小神仙，但还是继续附和：“那你是何方神圣啊？”  
“我才不和你说。”小兔子有几分得意。  
但是很快就得意不起来了，因为他不说赵让就不动，任由那玩意儿杵在那里，两个人都不好受。  
这个人又来这一招！可是小兔子不争气的身体就吃这一套。  
于是小兔子耸耸鼻尖，气鼓鼓地说：“你快点，再不回去嫦娥姐姐要发现了。”  
“嫦娥？”赵让一时脑筋转不过来，好一会儿才说：“你是玉兔？”  
又嘴快补了一句：“可我看西游记，你还是妖啊。”  
这下给小兔子气的不轻，一张嘴就咬上赵让的肩头，给他疼的只哆嗦，还不等赵让说什么他自己先委屈巴巴发话了：“我很快就是仙了！书上都说了，洛洛只要多做几次就可以彻底变成人形，耳朵尾巴也能收起来了。”  
“那多可惜啊？”  
“什么？”  
“耳朵尾巴多可爱啊。”  
这下小兔子脸又红了，眼神也开始躲闪，嘟嘟囔囔地说：“你怎么和嫦娥姐姐说一样的话……”  
赵让看着他娇羞的模样，心里一动，沿着小兔子的耳朵从下往上色情的来回勾勒。  
小兔子被弄得舒服地眯起了眼睛，肩膀都在发抖。  
赵让狠狠地一撞，撞得小兔子脚趾蜷起两条腿也乱颤，趁他意乱情迷又伏在他耳边说：“因为就是很可爱啊。”

最后一次赵让做的极尽温柔，小兔子被伺候的差点忘了时间，他抬头看到月亮快落下的时候才匆忙起身，慌乱地说：“都怪你都怪你，这下真的要被发现了。”  
说罢作势就要离开，赵让忙抓住他的手腕问：“你走了我们还能再见吗？”  
小兔子看他的眼神有些不解，随后又眨巴眨巴眼睛开玩笑道：“那洛洛在那里等你哦。”  
赵让顺着他手指的方向看去，正是快要消失的月亮。  
再转头，房间里只剩他一人了。  
赵让呆坐在床上良久，他看着床上的一片狼藉，狠狠地拍了几下自己的脸，想要确定这不是单纯的春梦一场。  
但是活生生的一个人就这样出现又不见了，难道自己真的因为学业压力出现了幻觉。  
他无奈地打开手机，想要看看几点了。  
却意外地发现自己在最初的慌乱之中竟点了录像，将一切都记录了下来。  
他痴迷地看着录像，回味着刚才令他疯狂的每一分每一秒。  
等他再回过神来，天已经完全亮了，月亮早已看不见了。  
但是看不见不等于不存在，总有一天，赵让想，不就是月亮吗。

赵让从那天开始好像一下找到了方向，尽管理由听起来可能荒谬又可笑。  
他收拾好走出房间，整个人的精神已经不同于往常的好。  
父母盯着他，都有点懵了。赵让拍了拍他母亲，问：“刚才不是叫我吗？”  
他母亲这才晃过神，说：“家里的冰皮月饼和今天要煲汤的胡萝卜怎么都没了？你看到没？”  
赵让有些失笑，这小兔子，还挺贪吃。  
他母亲有点奇怪：“笑什么？”  
“没什么，我也没见。”赵让拿了片吐司，继续说：“那没什么事我就回去学习了。”  
那还是他第一次主动学习，赵让现在回想起来自己父母那天的表情都觉得好笑。  
十年，他终于做到了，这其中有多艰难只有他自己知道。  
只是为了再见一面，就做到这种程度，值得吗？  
当他在站在曾经仰望过无数次的的月亮上，看着原本活蹦乱跳的小兔子一脸惊讶地看向他的时候，他就觉得这个问题根本不必纠结。  
因为这小家伙就是能让人日夜魂牵梦萦，为了他奋不顾身。


End file.
